Sea green and Ice blue
by chloeismydog
Summary: The 1st games with 2 victors. A story about the boy with the trident and his fellow tribute from the 65th Hunger games.Based on the hunger games. im bad at summaries, give it a chance!
1. The reaping

**I don't own the hunger games, or Finnick(I wish I did;D). P.S. Annie is not a part of the story and in this one she doesn't exist sorry annie lovers.**

_Finnick's POV_

Today is the worst day of the year, The Reaping. My mother woke me up late, and rushed me around to get ready. We all missed breakfast. Now I'm waiting with the other fourteen years olds to see who will be the unlucky one going into the arena.

District Four's escort comes out and we watch the video about the rebellion. All I can think about is how weird Escort what's her face purple skin is. Why do they dye their skin anyway, it just makes them look creepy.

The purple lady stands up and in an overly cheerful voice says, "Now we will announce District Four's Sixty fifth female tribute!" She puts her hand in the bowl and yanks out a paper. She unfolds it and calls, "Natalia Swan!"

No. I can't be her, anyone but Tali. Yet there she is, shaking like crazy walking up to the stage. She must be so scared. The purple lady adds, "Is there any volunteers?" No one makes a sound.

"So, let's move on to the boys!" She pulls a paper out of the boy's bowl and says, "Finnick Odair!" This day just gets better and better. I slowly walk towards the front and look at purple lady. "Now shake hands and don't be shy!" I wish I could slap her so bad. However, instead I hastily shake Natalia hand.

They whisk us into to the justice building for our goodbyes. Mom and Dad rush in and give me a big embrace. Mom gently sobs and mumbles, "This shouldn't have happened, you're so young." After that she completely is overcome by her tears.

Dad hands me a piece of knotted rope and says, "I know this isn't a lot, but it's the best thing to represent home and I want it to be your district token." I look at the rope nod in thanks, which is all I can manage, or I'll burst into tears myself.

A peacekeeper walks in and says, "Time's up." Mom's tears grow even larger, and Dad has to pull her out. No one else comes and I have to wait another hour or so until some peacekeepers come and get me.

They bring our escort, mentor, Natalia, and I to the train. I look around the immensely lavish train, still processing the events of the day. This is really happening; I am going to be in the sixty fifth Hunger Games.

**Sorry its so short I plan to write more soon **


	2. tributes and train rides

**I would just like to remind that while this story is based on the Hunger Games there are big changes in it. (No Annie) Hope you like my second chapter. ;) **

_Natalia's POV_

The train is unbelievably fancy, the Capitol wants the best for its tributes, as if!

I look over at Finnick, who seems just as fascinated by the train as I am. I know I will have to talk to him eventually, but not yet. It already painful to be sent to my death, but with Finnick in it as well is too much.

Our escort, Vela walks toward us. For a while she just looks at us until she finally says, "Maggs come here! This year we were blessed with attractive tributes!" Maggs, our mentor who won the games ages ago comes up and begins stares at us too. "Yes they are definitely easy on the eyes. They're stylist will be able to work with that".

My gaze falls back to Finnick. He definitely deserves their compliments. He has a gentle face, golden hair, and beautiful green eyes. However, I have no idea why they would say that about me. I'm really not that attractive. My hair is too curly and I hate my freckles. I was more of a mess than pretty.

This is really awkward. We are all just standing here staring at each other. I mumble the first thing that pops in my head to say, "Is there food on this thing?" Vela gives an all to fake laugh and says, "Of course! There is food on dining table, is It's about time to eat anyway!"

The food is amazing, all of it from the fluffy breads to the succulent meat. And honestly, I hate it. The people from the capitol eat this stuff every day, when at home people barely have anything. I excuse myself from the table and find my bedroom. I bundle myself in to the blanket and slowly dose off…

"Natalia! Natalia, time to wake up!" I open my eyes to Finnick gently shaking me. I mumble, "Why?" Can't they give me what little sleep I have left? Finnick responds, "We're in the Capitol."


	3. capitol freaks

**Ok sorry it took so long to write this one. It will probably be my shortest one, but my next chapter should be way longer.**

_Natalia's POV_

"How long have I been asleep?" I mumble. Finnick turns on the light by my bed and says "Six hours maybe? It's hard to tell but that's not important. Come see the Capitol!" I drowsily pull off the covers and stumble up. I go into the bathroom, with Finnick still following me. I splash water on my face then dry it. I look up at the mirror and my reflection.

My hair looks awful. I start attempting to fix it, but that makes it worse. Finnick walks toward me and turns me to face him. He brushes a lock of my hair away from my eyes and says "Your hair is fine." We look into each other's eyes for awhile, neither of us saying a word. He moves slightly closer still looking at my eyes. "Your eyes are blue. But not any blue, a special blue like…" He stops to think for a moment then says, "Like ice, your eyes are ice blue." I look down as my cheeks slightly redden. I add, "And yours are sea green. So were sea green and ice blue."

This is just making me feel worse. In just a few days we will be dead. Our eyes glazed over, our mangled bodies sent home. To clear my mind and this situation I say, "Well, let's go look at the capitol." He backs up a little bit and nods in agreement. We walk of the bathroom and towards a window. The capitol is huge and shining. It's building tower over anything from four. We look at it with our mouths agape totally awestruck.

Maggs walks up behind us and says, "Were about to come to the stop, and having your mouth open like that doesn't make the best first impression on citizens who might be sponsors." We both quickly close our mouths, happy to get any advice from our mentor. She walks away; I guess that's all we will get from her for now.

The train starts slowing down; were coming to a street. People who look as crazy as Vela our cheering in the crowd. When our window passes they cheer even louder. But I just can't get over how silly they look, from their fluorescent hair to the crazy skin colors. No one dresses like this in four. Finnick whispers "look at the girl in yellow." I spot her easily, she looks like a giant highlighter. Everything on her is yellow her clothes, hair, and her skin. I look at Finnick and we burst out laughing. For some reason it makes the crowd roar; have they never seen someone laugh. "Do you think they will ever realize how stupid they look?" I whisper to Finnick. He responds, "Please, they think they have style."

The train comes to a complete stop at what surely must be my stop. Our stop. I turn to Finnick and say, "I don't want to die, but I don't want you to die more."

**I guess Finnick has that effect on people, but how does Natalia effect people? How does she effect Finnick? (hope you enjoyed the chapter by the way:) **


End file.
